Ishaan drove his car for $3$ miles on each of the past $9$ days. How many miles did Ishaan drive his car altogether?
Answer: The total number of miles driven is the product of the number of miles driven each day and the number of days that Ishaan went driving. The product is $3\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}$ $3\text{ miles per day} \times 9\text{ days}= 27\text{ miles}$ Ishaan driven a total of $27$ miles.